Floatin' Again
by Shishisenkou
Summary: The sequel to Floatin'. When a certain kunoichi manifests her feelings towards a certain spikyhaired warrior, it sparks a whole different perspective of how he views her and how she views him. Will their feelings for each other become more than a whim?


[Final Fantasy VII]

[Floatin'... Again]

[Saiko Ninja]

Phew! I never thought that "Floatin'" would get such good reviews! My unlimited thanks to all you that read the prequel and are now reading this. It's an honor to know that my writing is appreciated and all. So as long as you all enjoy it, I'll keep on writing! Hnn. For those of you that _don't_ like it, ahh... I'll keep writing anyways. Didn't make sense but... Oh well!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy related characters and I never created the storyline for it; it is solely the property of SqureSoft, rather, "SquareEnix" I should say. Besides, if I did create the Final Fantasy series, would I be writing this right now? :)

If there is any similarity to any other storylines or whatever, it is purely coincidence.

I'm just typing this for the pure entertainment of those who enjoy the pairing of Cloud and Yuffie. If you _do_ complain, I'll just ignore you and you will have just wasted your own time and effort. :)

**If you haven't read the prequel "Floatin'", please do so. Sankyuu!**

=-=-=

[Floatin'... Again]

[Chapter: Treading on thin Ice]

_Even if I love you to death, you may only realize 1/3 of my feelings_

_My pure emotions are swinging wide, my heart cannot even say_

"I love you..." finished a cheerful kunoichi.

Yuffie was sitting back on a couch in the hidden lounge area where she had trapped Cloud and his friends a few years back for their materia. As she gazed about the empty room, she sung along to the recent song playing on the radio. Odd... She never sang a lot but it didn't bother her too much anyways. Standing up slowly, she stretched out her arms and then got up and out of the lounge and decided to be heading off now to the main square of Wutai to meet with Cloud as arranged just yesterday.

Giggling a bit to herself, she wondered what Cloud was planning. Ever since that night when she apparently blurted out her feelings to him, he seemed to take her in a whole different manner. He was more caring and more... cautious around her. This was slightly peculiar to her, but she didn't mind it at all. Actually, if she were to be honest with Cloud, she really liked him this way. Hopefully, if things kept going the way they were... Maybe... Just maybe...

As she arrived to the main square of the village, she gazed about wondering if Cloud even remembered his promise of meeting her here today. Poofing out her right cheek a bit, she folded her arms across the upper part of her slender stomach just beneath her decent chest. Sure, she wasn't as strong as Tifa or as graceful as Aeris was, but she felt that she was just as good as they were if not better. Smiling at the fact that Cloud actually returned her feelings, at least she felt he did, she would let the fact slip that he was running a little late.

"I just hope he gets here soon..." Yuffie whispered to herself.

Eventually, she walked over to the little bench area that housed the gong that rang on an hourly basis. Seating herself on one of the benches, she dusted her beige colored shorts off and sighed gently. In perhaps a few minutes, she would see Cloud again and... Well... What would she say? How should she greet him? Thoughts raced through her mind as she ran a fingerless-gloved hand through her hair.

[A little ways off in the outskirts of Wutai...]

Smoothly landing upon the ground, the lower twin hatch doors opened up revealing a platform sliding out to create a ramp. The sound of a motorcycle engine roared in the air as gloved hands twisted the handlebars. A shadowed figure of a spiky haired warrior smirked faintly taking this short moment to sling his rucksack sling over his right shoulder.

"Ey'...! Get yer spiky ass in gear and move out! You're late enough as is. I can't bear to think what she'll do to you..." muttered the pilot of the Highwind.

The smirk faded for a bit, and then returned just as soon as he sped off down the ramp heading to the village of Wutai. Ah, faded blonde colored spikes wisped from side to side in the wind and makou tinted eyes hidden beneath stylish rimmed sunshades gazed straight ahead. This could be none other than the guy Yuffie had been waiting for. Cloud Strife.

"_Wait for me, I'll be there soon, Yuffie..." _Cloud stated in his mind.

Back in the Highwind, it seemed Cid was lighting up a ciggarette. Slowly, he twirled the lighted stick between his fingers in a nonchalant manner. After placing it into his mouth, he inhaled deeply and then pulled it right back out puffing out the familiar grey mist. Tapping the ciggarette lightly, the ashes fell onto the ground. Folding his arms across his chest, he watched as the cycle dissapeared into the distance.

"Hn. I wonder if those two'll make through all right. Don't you think, **Tifa**?" Cid grinned faintly as he dropped the ciggarette to the ground and crushed it with a simple press of grinding his heel upon it.

"Eeh!" Tifa seemed to squeek.

Stumbling over as she immediately tried to get up from behind a few misplaced crates, she got right back up and folded her arms across her chest poofing her cheeks out at him. How did he know that she was there hiding? Did he know how long she was there? The childhood friend of Cloud seemed to look shocked as she placed a hand behind her head.

"The faint scent of 'Sky No.7' was in the air and I could tell it a mile away. I don't think someone like Cloud could tell that, but me... Ah, nevermind why I know that. I think I know why you're here anyways... If you're going, you better head off; Cloud is staying there the rest of the week, if not a little longer. Take the spare cycle if you need to. I'm taking off in a little bit... There's some repairs that need to be done before I head on out..."

"..." Tifa remained quiet the whole time he spoke.

"I'm leaving in four hours time... If you're not back on by then, I'll assume that you want to stick around for a while. I don't think Wutai 'ere got some ships to take you back home, so... If you _do_ decide to stay, call me by the PHS system and I'll fly on over to pick you up. Hnn. One more thing... Vincent was asking about you a little while back... I don't know what he wants to talk to you about, but yeah... Get back to him when you get the chance yeah?"

Cid finished his sentence and left Tifa in the hangar to let her think. She felt guilty for even following Cloud like this, but after all this time... Didn't he realize what she felt towards him? No, of course not... His eyes have been on no one except for Yuffie. That damn ninja girl... She had to steal his heart away from her... Though, was his heart set on Tifa long before that? She had to know for herself... And what was this... Vincent was asking about her?

[Back at the main square of Wutai...]

"Where is he already?! The sky's turning orange and there's barely anyone out... Oooh. When he gets here, I'm going to beat him good...!" Yuffie exclaimed to herself, crushing another empty can of Kupo! Twist MiX.

Tossing the can into the nearby trash bin, she sat back on the bench and sighed running both her hands through her hair. Maybe... Maybe he wasn't going to come at all. Perhaps he was just messing around with her and playing with her heart... No... He couldn't. Cloud wouldn't do such a thing... She had to stop thinking these things and psyche herself up. There would be no good out of gloomy thinking.

Standing up, she decided to get one more can of Kupo! Twist MiX. If he didn't come back before she finished her soda, she would just assume that either he didn't want to come, or that something came up. Either way, she would understand. But that still didn't mean she would give him the beating of a lifetime the next time she saw him. Scuffling over to the recently placed vending machine nearby, she took out some spare change and then hummed cheefully.

As she knelt down to the dispenser, Yuffie took the can and then popped the cap open watching as a small amount of cool mist came out from it. Standing up once more, she gazed about with faded twin copper tinted hues. It was almost evening now and some stars were already shining up in the sky above. Just when she thought that he wouldn't come, a shadowed figure appeared in the distance coming in her direction.

"Hey..." came the voice.

As the gentle rays from the setting sun fell upon the shadowed figure, it revealed that it was none other than Cloud himself. He smiled faintly and took off his shades. Waving at her in an almost nervous but casual manner, he proceeded on walking over to her. Yuffie just gazed at him quietly taking another sip of her beverage. Closer... Closer... And then...

WHAM!

"YOU SPIKY HEADED JERK!" Yuffie exclaimed, executing a well-accurate kick square in the face, a kick you would usually see happening to a very unlucky anime character.

"Uwwaaaahh!" Cloud yelped in reply.

Yuffie stood there with her cheeks poofed out, arms folded across her chest. She was... so to speak, quite upset. Ha. And here we had poor Cloud getting up slowly rubbing his face. Although the kick stung, it wasn't all too painful. Luckily it wasn't Tifa, or he'd be in a whole world of pain. Smiling gently at her, he placed a hand behind his head laughing in an almost shaky manner.

"Sorry I'm late..." Cloud started, smirking in a fox-like manner.

"I thought you forgot about coming today..." Yuffie countered, sincere tears welling up in her copper tinted hues.

"I made a promise that I'd meet you here... I just caught got up since Cid was being slow. You know how he is..." Cloud joked, however, speaking the truth none-the-less.

A small giggle came from the ninja girl and she looked up at him sniffling slightly. Running over to him, she practically embraced him in a surprisingly fierce manner. Startled by the sudden hug, Cloud coughed as his eyes slightly widened a bit, the wind temporarily knocked out of him. As he came to shortly, he gazed down to the slender figure of that which was Yuffie. She seemed to be sobbing gently onto his chest.

"Yuffie...? Are you alright?" Cloud inquired.

"I... I'm fine... You spiky headed jerk..." she replied, looking up at him smiling gently.

Cloud arched a brow returning her smile with a sheepish grin. She knew she was joking, and he didn't mind that at all. Patting her on the top of her head lightly, he ruffled her hair gently and then began to wrap his arms around her gently holding her, as if she were fragile. Staying that way for a moment, he closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. Everything seemed perfect. Like one of those scenes you'd see in a romance movie... Not that Cloud went to see one, anyways.

Feeling the wind pick up in speed, Cloud opened his eyes and gazed at her lifting her chin up gently to see her eye to eye, face to face. His heart felt as if it were going to explode... He never felt so strongly like this ever towards her until now. Sure, he felt affectionate towards her times before, but this time, it was different. Embracing her like this, Cloud's heart felt as if it were... Erm, "in the 'clouds'" so to speak. Ha.

"Yuffie... Well... Er..." the Ex-SOLDIER blushed faintly looking to the side for a bit.

"W-What is it, Cloud-kun?" Yuffie asked, innocent copper eyes gazing at him.

Cloud gazed back at her and then shook his head in resolve. He would tell her sincerely and truly what he felt to her, right here, right now. Placing either of his hands on her shoulders, he then pushed her back just a bit to see her completely. Perfect.

_Bmp bmp... Bmp bmp..._ Both their hearts seemed to increase in pace as they gazed at each other, almost longingly in a sense.

"Now, I clearly remember when you told me that you... Loved me. And I was happy beyond anything in this world. I wanted to say this to you in return... But you just fell asleep right after." Cloud was just apparently trying to find the words to say to her, he wanted this to be perfect.

Yuffie blinked gazing at him quietly, intently listening.

_Thp, thp, thp..._ Sounds of footsteps were quite a ways off but heading towards the direction of the kunoichi and the spiky haired warrior. At this point in time, neither Cloud or Yuffie would be able to hear, but it would become apparent whose footsteps it was.

"I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can with everything I am to make sure you're happy as well as safe. You..." Cloud seemed to falter for a moment as he tried to look for the right words.

"I...?" Yuffie tilted her head to the side, smiling gently.

"You mean everything to me and you might be thinking that you're not as good as Aeris or Tifa, and you probably would have thought that I would choose one of them over you. I hope those thoughts never rose in your mind..." Cloud continued.

Yuffie bit her lip slightly as she felt guilty she thought of that earlier while she was waiting for him. She then met Cloud's gaze and shook her head in a disagreeing manner. He smiled gently and then nodded, finding more confidence in speaking more openly to her now. Taking her into his arms once more, she blushed faintly and looked up at him feeling warm all over her body.

"It may have been a little rocky between us before, but I want to give us a try... Well, I... What I'm trying to say is that... Yuffie... I..."

_Thp...Thp...THP..._ Just then, the footsteps stopped and then arrived just a little ways away from the couple. The sound of a dropping bag faintly resonated in the air and caused both Yuffie and Cloud to gaze in the sources direction. The kunoichi's eyes widened a little while Cloud expressed a discontent frown.

It was utter silence between the three and the only sound heard was the sound of the fallen leaves rustling about on the ground and the gentle wind which glided right past them. Tifa took a few more steps towards them and stopped just shy a few feet of where they stood embracing each other. Her eyes were welling up with tears slowly but surely, and the unprecedented pain in heart began to swell. What she had feared the most was a harsh reality.

"So... It's true then..." Tifa whispered.

[End Chapter: Treading on thin Ice]

=-=-=

To be honest with you all, I didn't think I would even write another fling of this cute little couple, but then again, it was all of you who were seemingly wanting more. Therefore, I found it in myself to give what the handful of you out there want... Yuffie and Cloud fanfiction, or... Erm... "Clouffie" as you put it. (I did spell it right, right?)

So now that I've finished this little tidbit of writing, tell me... Did you like it? Did you think there was something lacking? Was there something that you wanted to see in there? I really don't know where this storyline is going to be heading, but I hope that you'll stick with me the whole time. Twists, turns, laughs, anything is possible, all I ask is that you give me some postive feedback, comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism... If you must, that is.

With that being said... I'm cutting out. Ja!

=-=-=

"Where is he already?! The sky's turning orange and there's barely anyone out... Oooh. When he gets here, I'm going to **_beat_** him good...!" Yuffie exclaimed to herself.

[Uhh... Yeah. Nice quote, huh? -Watermelons hurled in my direction- Eep!]


End file.
